


Happy Birthday Maki

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly late fanfic where everyone is very, very nice to Maki for her birthday. So many kisses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Maki

“Happy birthday!” flooded into the hallway.   
“Eh?!” Opening the door to the clubroom, Maki found herself surrounded by confetti, applause, and the rest of µ's. She had expected something like this to happen, but she couldn't help her surprise. These sweet girls… She wasn't used to birthday parties with friends, especially so many of them. To think that they were here to celebrate with her. Playing with her hair, she closed the door. “Uh, thanks.”   
“Aww, no need to blush!” Nozomi said. Rin and Honoka dragged Maki along.   
“Ahem! We've prepared a special present for you!” Honoka announced. The energetic pair led everyone into the training room. Umi seemed to have turned into wood. Maki couldn't put her finger on it, but the atmosphere bothered her.   
With everyone inside, Kotori shut the door.   
“H-hey, what is going on?” Maki searched their faces for clues. Hanayo smiled nervously.   
Eli said, “We were thinking about what to do for your birthday, but nothing seemed good enough.”   
Rin continued, close to exploding with excitement. “So we decided to show you directly how myuch we all love you!”   
Blushing furiously, Umi hid in the corner. Nico shrugged.   
“E-eh? What, what do you mean? I don't get it!” Maki crossed her arms. Their surprise was sure to delight, but having no idea at all…   
“We're going to spoil our princess today, nico~” Nico struck obnoxious, but secretly cute poses.   
Kotori pulled Umi to the others. “Do your best, Umi!” Poor girl.   
They formed a circle around Maki. It was too mysterious! Maki spun around, waiting for answers, until Hanayo stepped forward.   
“Umm. I-I'm going first.” Hanayo walked with an unusual spring in her step. Maki's mind raced.   
“Wha–“  
Hanayo hugged Maki gently. Instinctively, Maki reciprocated. Hanayo was so… so soft and cute, just the sweetest, but what was going on?   
“Umm, Hanayo?” Maki tried hard not to notice Hanayo's shampoo. She failed. Rice?!   
“Happy birthday,” Hanayo whispered and pecked Maki's cheek. Everyone applauded. Blushing, Hanayo returned to the circle.   
Maki hid her grin with the back of her hand. Oh. If that was all, she could relax a little. Definitely not the worst surprise.   
“My turn!” Rin raised her arm fiercely and all but jumped at Maki. She chuckled with worrying confidence. “Look, Kayochin! This is moew you do it!” Rin hugged Maki around the waist. “Well?”  
“How cool!” Hanayo said, clasping her hands.   
Maki stared off to the side and leaned backward. Rin was annoyingly cute. Maki didn't want to give her the satisfaction. She scowled through her blush.   
“Ah, you're embarrassed? Hehe~ Ready? Here I go!” Thanks to Maki's resistance, Rin struggled to kiss Maki's cheek. “Hap...py birth…day!” Maki did relent, though, and Rin triumphed. The moment she let go, Rin lost her balance. Maki caught her.  
“Th-that's what you get for trying to act cool!” Maki poked Rin's nose.  
“Ehe~”  
Nozomi and Nico smirked. Yes, Maki was doing the same thing, but that's because it's embarrassing when all your friends line up to kiss you. Strangely exhilarating, too.   
Kotori grasped Umi's hand to calm her down, which didn't help much.   
“Yes, it's me!” Honoka yelled. Right after Rin? Could she have someone normal first, please. Eli, maybe. “Leave it to me, everyone!”   
With an intent look Honoka reached for Maki's ears. Expecting the worst, Maki gulped. She had to protect her ears at all cost or she'd end up making weird sounds. No way she could let that happen.  
Grinning with her entire face, Honoka ruffled Maki's hair.   
“Ah? Ho-Honoka? What are you…”  
“Ehehehe, your hair feels so nice!”  
Why did they all love her hair so much? Maki grabbed Honoka's hands. This was no less embarrassing. While Maki tried to fix her hair, Honoka used the chance to smooch her. “Happy birthday!” How unfair! Maki played with her hair in irritation and with more than a little appreciation.   
Honoka gave Kotori thumbs up. Good, someone harmless.   
“Ahhh, what should I do?” Kotori tilted her head. “Ah, I know! Maki, are you ready?”  
“Yeah…?” Nice of her to ask, but how bad could it be?   
“Good.” Kotori laid her hands on Maki's waist and slid them down to her hips. Her hands felt like they could bare all of Maki's secrets.   
“Wa-wait! Kotori?!”  
“I always thought you had lovely hips! They're so cute~ Maybe your costumes should show them off more!”  
“I agree!” Rin said from behind.   
“K-Kotori!” How naive she'd been. Maki couldn't hide her perpetual blush anymore. Her friends were too much. There was no way they hadn't figured out she loved it by now.   
Tiptoeing, Kotori pressed the softest kiss on Maki's cheek. “Happy birthday~”  
Maki was almost annoyed at everyone's sweetness. How was she supposed to keep her cool Still, she wouldn't mind more. She _wanted_ more.   
“Umi! Your turn!” Honoka said, cheering her on. Umi tightened her lips and stepped forward. Maki clenched her fists. If the usually cool and serious Umi kissed her like that…   
Umi reached forward and shook her hand. “Happy birthday.” She turned around.  
“Eeeehhh?!” went the crowd, including Maki.   
“Umi, kiss!” Honoka chanted. “Umi, kiss!”   
“I-I can't! It's too shameless!”  
Kotori took Umi's hand in both of hers. “It's okay, Umi! It's just a friendly kiss between friends. It's normal!”  
“F-friendly? You mean…?”  
Eli patted Umi's shoulder. “We're all showing Maki how important she is to us as a member of µ's and as our precious friend.”  
Umi's eyes widened. “...Ah.” She returned brimming with resolve, and bowed. “I'm so sorry! I didn't know!”  
“Uh, umm, it's… I don't mind…”   
Faces in the circle lit up. Umi focused. Hard. She looked like she was about to shoot an arrow. It was too intimidating.   
“U-Umi? Please relax.”  
“I-Is it all right?”   
“Y-yeah.”   
Umi's glare softened and after taking a deep breath she carefully pressed the slightest little kiss on Maki's cheek. T-too cute! Not allowed!   
Back in the circle, Umi sighed in relief. Honoka and Kotori congratulated her courage.   
Maki on the other hand, was in trouble. Only the third-years left, the most dangerous of them all. Before Maki had time to wonder who would go first, Eli stepped forward oozing confidence.   
Her long fingers gently lifted Maki's chin. Maki's heart fluttered. Nobody but Eli could pull this off properly with her and Eli wasn't holding back. Smiling and lips slightly parted, Eli gazed deeply into Maki's eyes. Slowly, slowly Eli leaned in. Maki tensed up. Her throat was dry. Eli turned her head slightly and glanced at Maki's lips. She couldn't mean to– She wasn't– E-everyone else had limited themselves to her cheeks!  
In the last moment, Eli smoothly moved to the side and kissed Maki right in front of her earlobe. “Happy birthday, Maki.”   
Hanayo's and Rin's eyes sparkled. Kotori held Umi in a soothing hug. Nozomi looked sympathetic. Nico impatiently tapped her feet.   
Maki's knees somehow managed to keep holding her up. She touched her forehead. Too much. They were going to ruin her and she was going to love every moment. And everyone would know.  
Next up, Nozomi. Maki frowned halfheartedly and covered her chest with her arms. Nozomi looked a little hurt at that. “No, no, don't worry. I'll behave.”   
Carefully, Maki lowered her guard. Nozomi walked up and straight up kissed her cheek.   
That's it? Maki couldn't hide her disappointment. No, umm, she was just surprised. Or suspicious!  
Nozomi grinned slyly. “Happy birthday!” She pulled Maki close, into her chest. S-soft! “I can spoil you whenever you want,” Nozomi whispered.  
Maki wrapped her arms around Nozomi. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this comfortable. Nozomi's gentle, flowery perfume enveloped her. Maki would never leave willingly. With Nozomi stroking her hair too, she was close to paradise – and dozing off.   
Eli nodded approvingly. Hanayo and Rin imitated the two.   
“How nice~ I want to try that, too.” Kotori said.   
“Ooh!” Honoka pulled Kotori close. “How's this?”  
“Ehehe, I can hear your heartbeat, Honoka.”  
“Ho-Honoka?!” Umi stared in disbelief.  
“Come here, Umi, it's lovely,” Kotori said, waving at her. Umi's inner struggle showed on her face.  
Finally Nozomi let go. Or rather, was made to let go. “That's enough of that!” Nico said.   
“Sorry, Nicocchi, did I make you jealous?” Nozomi giggled.   
Nico grumbled in frustration. All right. Last one. She'd almost made it… unfortunately. What did Nico have up her sleeve?  
Nico wiped her glare off her face. “How lucky, to get pampered by the world's number one idol! I'm sure you're bursting with excitement!”  
“Y-yeah, yeah, sure.” Maki couldn't even sound sarcastic.   
“So cute! Leave everything to Nico-ni and…” Unceremoniously, she patted Maki's head. “There, there.”   
Maki raised her eyebrows. She was going to voice her disappointment, but then her mind melted. How could this gentle gesture make Maki lightheaded? Nico looked so proud. It did feel anticlimactic, though.   
Maybe Maki could get used to accepting everyone's kindness, once in a while. Especially Nico's, who she'd been too harsh to recently. Yes, she needed to let go like this more often. Or pay them back, even.   
Nico grinned smugly. “Please don't fall for me, I'm everyone's idol~ Happy birthday!” She pressed her lips against the corner of Maki's mouth. Too bold!   
Everyone applauded, while Maki tried to keep herself conscious by playing with her hair. She needed to sit down and hide her face forever.   
“Time for the nyext phase!” Rin jumped up and down.  
“N-next?!” Maki froze. Please, a break!  
“We have another surprise waiting on the roof.” Hanayo smiled gently. What a perfect goddess. In that case…   
“O-okay.”   
“Let's go!” Honoka led the march outside.   
Before Maki could leave the room, though, someone pulled her sleeve.   
“Wait,” Nico said, “I have… I have another present.”  
She wasn't holding anything. Maki braced herself.   
Nico threw her arms around Maki. “Stop frowning when I'm being nice to you.” She glanced to the side. “C-close your eyes.”  
Maki could tell she wouldn't survive this day. Eyes shut, she waited. Nico's lips touched hers. At first they barely connected, but then Nico grew bolder and her embrace tighter. Maki squealed, just audible enough to make her want to disappear. Her face flushed. Maki circled Nico's nape with her fingers, playing with the tiny hairs, while her other hand slid down Nico's back. Nico kissed her again and again, briefly and quickly, testing and exploring. How had they never done this before? Nico's little breaths tickled. Time stopped mattering. Maki couldn't help but smile against Nico's lips. Without warning, Maki's legs buckled.   
“Ah! Are you all right?” Nico steadied her.   
“Y-yes… It's just…” Unable to meet Nico's gaze, she stared at the floor. “Overwhelming, all of it. In a good way.”  
Nico's smile in response broke down when familiar, indignant voices entered the room from behind. Oh no, oh no, oh no…!   
“No fair! We – blugh!”  
“Maki, Ma– nagh!”  
Maki turned around to find Honoka and Rin stuck in the door frame. The others tried to help them get out. She almost had to laugh.   
Judging by Nozomi's and Eli's approving grins, they must have been watching for a while. Maki sank to the floor. She couldn't keep up anymore. Getting caught kissing Nico after all of this…   
Having finally made it through the door, Honoka puffed up in protest, “That wasn't fair, Nico! You already had your turn! You can… Wait! I know! What if we all kiss Maki for real?”  
“Honoka?!” Maki and Umi yelled.   
Kotori hugged Umi in delight. “I agree~”   
“M-maybe…?” Hanayo blushed and held onto Rin.   
“I wannya!” Rin said.   
Eli nodded. “Nice idea! How should we do this? Different order?”  
Maki couldn't believe it. Was this a dream? The naughty kind? It was too good to be true. And too deadly. She needed a break, for a week or two.  
Nozomi knelt down and patted Maki's head. They exchanged a glance and Nozomi seemed to understand. Hope welled up in Maki's chest. Please be an angel, just for the moment.  
“Let's take our time with her, okay? How about some tea for now? Maki's not going anywhere.”   
Maki's hands trembled. A drop of sweat ran down her forehead. She smiled. All right then, who would she get to kiss first?


End file.
